A lot can change
by Untimely Demise
Summary: Arya is back in Westeros and expected to wed Aegon Targaryen and be the third head to their dragon but she has never been one to comply to others easily. Plus there is the fact that Arya only wants revenge and isn't much interested in being married at all.
1. An Introduction

**Okay so this is really my first fanfiction and its a little boring at first because I have to set everything up, and what not, but if you can bear it I hope it will get better. I am super open for ideas, advice, and just basic nit-picking because I lack that talent greatly. Also, I'm mainly doing a Arya/Aegon pairing, but if you have ideas for other characters I'm still unsure who is with who. **

**Disclaimer: so I don't own any of the characters, that goes to George R.R. Martin the literary genius behind the 'A Song Of Ice And Fire' series. **

Where she was ice, he was fire; her the cold hard gleam of steel, him the refined beauty of gold. It had always been his dream to be king, to rule justly with honor, and she just wanted to be free without duty or responsibility, or well at least that was the Arya that Jon had known and told of to the Targaryen King.

When Daenerys had flown from across the sea astride Drogon, Viserion and Rhaegal flanking her, she had saved all the seven kingdoms; fighting off the white walkers whose numbers had grown in size. Leaving Viserion at the wall she had continued on, her forces combined with Aegon's, they had taken the kingdom in a series of bloody battles that bathed the land in flames but won her and her nephew a seat on the throne. Cersei Lannister, who had tried to flee on a ship, was caught in a breath of Drogon's flame and was lost to the sea. The boy king was secured as a prisoner, and later released to his uncle to be his heir to Casterly Rock. The Targaryen rulers held the kingdom with a strong fist and while the losses had been great on both sides peace was almost upon them. With the glaring exception of the northern lands who were too proud to bend the knee to the true rulers but not united without a Stark to keep them in place.

Jon Snow had been taken as hand to the king and queen;his bastard titled raised, but it didn't please the northern lords, it didn't quell rebellion and definitely didn't do anything to help with the bands of raiders that plundered across the lands raping women and children, and ransacking villages and camps. They called for a true Stark, not a bastard boy raised to a Stark, but a real Stark to rebuild Winterfell and rule the North.

So the search had continued and Sansa had been discovered, as well as Bran and Rickon, and Winterfell began its rebuilding with Sansa its Lady and her new husband Willas Tyrell, the lords of the north were calmed. There was a new fear though, the fear that Starks might rise and want more power. No matter how many times Jon promised Jorah, Jon Connington, Tyrion, and all of Daenerys and Aegons advisors that Sansa wouldn't do that they still wanted a tie, some way to assure the union, to promise there would be no rebellion no more war. That was when Arya was found; brought back by Brienne or Tarth whose betrothed had stayed diligently no longer a member of the Kingsguard or queensguard, Jaime Lannister had taken up being Master of Arms at the Red Keep.

The ravens came and within two weeks Sansa, Rickon, and Bran had come to Kings Landing with Willas; eager to find the sister they had thought dead for years. The whole of Kings Landing held their breath for the arrival of the long lost Stark girl who, everyone but herself knew, would be their future queen whether she wanted it or not.

No one expected what stepped off the merchant ship though, Arya Horseface would never be said about her again, to her face nor behind her back; she was the image of Lyanna her beauty rivaling her sisters, but where her sister was fair and well-endowed a Tully, Arya was a wolf through and through. Kissed by the Braavos sun she was tan and freckled and her hair hung long and thick down to her waist a dark brown. She no longer had the wild excitement in her grey eyes, they were pure silver, frigid and calculating taking in the full of her surroundings; she didn't run off the ship a smile on the too wide mouth she use to have, her face had filled out but her lips stayed in a straight line void of emotion besides suspicion.

She dressed like a man, a pair of breeches tucked into worn leather boots, her clothes were obviously to big but if you squinted, you could see under the loose material the hint of curving hips. Arya was slim, tall for a woman, not compared to Brienne but to most; a white tunic was belted loosely around her and a leather jerkin on top. She stalked off the ship her eyes making their way to her family who stood waiting; it had been seven years since she had seen them but she still knew each of them. There was a pause as her breath caught in her throat, and while a part of her screamed that she was no one another, louder part, screamed she was Arya Stark, and everyone knows a lone wolf can't survive without their pack.

Arya didn't move, but her brothers and sister did. Rickon now zero and ten was not the chubby thing he had been before; he looked the identical to Robb at ten which sent a rare pang in Arya's chest, because he was the one brother she would actually never see again. Bran was in a strange chair with wheels and he was able to roll himself towards her, he had the Tully eyes and hair but favored her father's face, long and tough, she almost smiled or the closest she had done to a smile in years.

Her eyes turned to Sansa as she was the first to reach her;_ for someone heavy with child the women seemed to be able to move remarkably quick_, Arya quipped in her head as she was pulled into a hug. Stiffening it had been a while since she had this kind of contact, true she had played a courtesan in Braavos and studied for a few months at the pleasure house of Lys, but she hadn't had a purely driven embrace in a long time.

Jon Snow, well now Jon Stark as she had been informed, was last he didn't hug he right out like Sansa, he was hesitant like he knew her, but didn't. She looked back into her own grey eyes except his where curious, where hers were hard and underneath that empty if you truly looked. "Arya?" it was a question as if he couldn't believe, but there at her hip swung needle, and her eyes were the same color; he would know her anywhere. "Braavos has changed you, but your back now. Your safe." He said his hand resting on her shoulder heavy with something other then weight he was only slightly taller than her maybe five inches.

Arya nodded but she was lying, she was back for one reason and one real reason only. Revenge, and her list was long, but she had said it every night for years even after she became no one the names had remained. Ser Gregor, Dunsen, Raff the Sweetling, Ser Ilyn, Ser Meryn, Freys. Valar morghulis. Only then did she look up her eyes meeting the fair queen and King, their almost silver hair shining in the sunlight caught her eyes. There would be more time for reunions with her family, after they were out of sight of all the people. Most looked curious of her but one person in particular caught her eye, his gaze was narrowed into a huge glare his fist clenched and next to him Tyrion Lannister gaped along with a few others who had been alive way back then and were looking at a ghost.


	2. An err Joyride?

**So my apologies for the wait just you know... life. If you have time just drop a comment I love reading yours guys responses and I'm sure you have some thoughts or ideas. **

**Disclaimer: Again I don't own anything. I don't know if I have to do this for every chapter but I think I probably should plus I'm sure you see disclaimer and look right over it so I hopefully wont be wasting your time. George R.R. Martin, A Song of Ice and Fire, literary genius yada yada. **

He wasn't sure what he expected, well mainly he expected a child as that were the only memories Jon had of the girl. He of course knew she was six-and-ten now, past the age of being betrothed and wedded, but he had only heard stories of a little girl; so he had expected a slightly older but still childish wild girl. He was eight-and-ten a man grown, and in all respects she was a woman grown as well, but he still hadn't been ready. Daenerys had stood next to him smiling, she had heard many stories as well, it was no surprise with the amount of time she spent with Jon and the how much Jon talked about his favorite sister. He watched down from the corner of his eye, as her smile faltered; he looked forwards to see what she was shocked or displeased about.

Aegon wasn't as good when it came to hiding his emotions as his aunt though, and his mouth fell slightly open paired with the embarrassing sudden tightness in his breeches. Just the sight of this woman was turning him on; Aegon had prided himself in his knowledge of the fairer sex, and now he was straining at the laces of his breeches like a green boy. Taking control of himself Aegon shifted, he was the king he couldn't be lusting after some woman.

She looked sharp he noted, aware of her surroundings, she surveyed the area with practiced efficiency her eyes landing on him for half a second before they found her siblings. She was much taller than her sister and her two younger brothers as well, and he watched the way she stiffened as they started towards her, a hand flickering up to the sword she kept at her hip for half a second, she didn't exactly return any of their embraces; just accepted them quietly.

Studying her he could see the sinewy but strong build of muscles in her arms; the way she moved more like a cat than the direwolf of her family sigil. She was definitely practiced in the art of some form of fighting style, which, he couldn't be sure, she had come from the free cities and there were hundreds of techniques there.

He had been studying her reactions and body language when she finally turned towards him, piercing him with a frozen stare, her perfectly rounded lips in a line. Aegon let the most gracious smile light up his face, he knew Daenerys did the same, but the she-wolf didn't return the gesture; she was lead towards them by Jon, his hand stayed near Arya's arm to guide her, but it seemed to hover a hairsbreadth away from her skin.

"My grace's this is my younger sister M'Lady Arya Stark." Jon introduced the women in men's clothes formally, which seemed to aggravate her because she sent an icy look towards her brother, and Aegon was just relieved it wasn't directed at him. She turned back towards them and Aegon watched her look him up and down, the same way he had done to her, and met her surveying gaze with a unimpressed glance of his own, letting his polite smile turn into a smirk quickly while Daenerys spoke.

"I am Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Breaker of Chains, and Mother of Dragons and I welcome you to Kings Landing, and back home to Westeros." Aegon watched as the young woman's expression went from apprehensive to almost exasperated. Daenerys wasn't as small and fragile as she looked, and she didn't flinch as Arya glared down at her, no matter how frightening the young girl looked. Arya continued this for a second, and when Daenerys didn't back down, she dropped her face back to stone and bowed down like a man. Not a curtsy at all and Aegon smiled as Sansa made a choked sound behind her; waddling forwards ready to chastise her sister, but Arya rose.

"Is her Grace sure she hasn't missed any of her titles." Arya jested, but there was an underlying challenge, to see how the ruler reacted to a little insolence, and the way she had said grace screamed sarcasm. Aegon let his smirk return; everything she did was carefully calculated and there were deliberate reasons behind it. He decided there was more to here then the visceral beauty that got him so hot and bothered, and she was already the most interesting women he had met, even with Daenerys at his side.

Arya was definitely visually drawn towards the Targaryen King; he was the prettiest man she had ever seen, but if there was anything under his red silk she would be greatly surprised. She had definitely liked the queen before she had met her from the rumors, and anyone who can hatch dragons had to be more like her and less like Sansa, but now, standing in the presence of this Lady, with as many titles as she had fingers she had her doubts to the fierce warrior women she had heard so much about.

Daenerys didn't smile and she didn't laugh, she nodded resolutely taking the insolence with a gracious swallow. "Forgive me Lady Arya, but I have not yet to offer you rest and nourishment, I assume it has been a long travel." There was also warning in the tone Daenerys used, to establish her superiority; she would let the comment slide just this once, her voice suggested.

Arya nodded her nose wrinkling slightly before she brushed past them without a second glance; her mind taking in every detail, and every drop of information she could gather, just like she had learned. There was a litter that was obviously meant for her, Daenerys, Sansa, Bran, and Willas, but Arya would be dead before she was ever caught riding in a litter instead of on a horse.

Turning a mischievous glint crept into her eyes, and she smiled sweetly; a smile that had made countless men bend to her will, even on another's face her smile always got them. "Jon, this wouldn't happen to be your mount." She ran her hand down the side of a lithe brown palfrey's side. It was a beautiful animal, obviously well breed, and its saddle wasn't nearly as embellished as the one that laid on the huge white destrier; with a look she had assumed it fit for a king and the only king stood looking at her with a smirk on his face and she bet stealing the ruler of the seven kingdoms horse was pushing it too far.

Jon nodded, obviously proud of his anima,l he was still a good distance away standing next to the king and queen "Aye." He said suddenly suspicious of the look on her face.

Arya smiled before swinging herself up onto the horses saddle swift as a fox, she sat astride the horse turning back now she received an array of looks. Daenerys almost looked rueful and Aegon was just smiling, while Jon glowered at her, and Sansa sputtered. The imp still looked at her like she was a ghost and the other men all glared in various levels of anger at the disrespect.

"Arya Stark you better not…" Sansa started but Arya spurred the mount in response and took off down the cobbled streets. She hadn't ridden in so long and a cut of fear rippled up her, but she relaxed and all the times as a child rushed back in her brain; crouching forwards she pushed her mount faster and the animal seemed happy to oblige as they went on at neck breaking speed. The streets were lined with people who had been awaiting her homecoming and they all stared as she speed past and suddenly they were cheering loudly, urging her on to beat the guards they didn't want her caught and stopped. It was the most free she felt in a long time, being no one had been very constraining, and while she was Arya Stark now and that role was constraining she didn't feel like either in that moment. She was someone, definitely not no one but she wasn't Lady Stark she was Arry she decided a free boy from flea bottom, only for a moment.

Arya pulled up short of the Red Keep and there were guards around her before she could blink, and the moment was gone; she dismounted without a fight, distracted by the walls around the Keep, her eyes cold she stared frozen for a moment. The liter caught up but not before a white destrier came thundering up behind her and a certain Dragon King stood next to her for a moment gazing up.

"It has a certain charm to it doesn't it?" He said lightly, smiling at her in a cocky manner, like a petulant child showing off his toys. When Daenerys and her family had started getting out and the doors were opened Arya turned awaiting her punishment. And punishment she did receive, a miniature lecture from Sansa she was sure would be continued later and a look from Jon that meant there would be words, but she was pleased with the small smile that graced the lips of Daenerys Targaryen as she passed by, gracefully sweeping into the Keep.

As they started to follow she looked to Aegon, dark and blatant "No, I was staring because the last time I was here, I was driven away from my family and I saw my father's head lobbed off his neck." Arya turned and walked away leaving Aegon to stare at her form walking inside the gates. He could sense the cracks inside her and the only thought was that he wanted to push and see if he could break her.


	3. Fleeing to Flea Bottom

**I know I know its Saturday, but honestly I tried to upload it yesterday. I kept getting a Net Error or something, and this is the first I have been able to upload. Thank you for the reviews I have been getting and again I'm sorry about being late. I hope you like this new chapter it was a bit difficult to write because I'm not exactly sure where I'm going with this story yet but I'll quit babbling and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: As always all these characters belong to George R.R. Martin so on and so forth. **

It had been two days since anyone at the Red Keep had seen Arya, two days since she had been Arya Stark and most importantly two days since she had been informed of her planned betrothal to Aegon Targaryen. She understood that she shouldn't have been so surprised, why anyone in Westeros would want Arya Stark if not for political gain she would never know; she had never had rumors of her beauty whispered about like Sansa, and she definitely hadn't been known for her knowledge of court courtesies.

Arya knew she would have to go back, she couldn't continue the foolish charade forever she just needed a few days to digest her place; to live with freedom for a day more, then she would go and accept everything that accompanied getting trapped in a loveless royal wedding. Arya had only truly loved one man in her entire existence, and it had been the innocent love of a girl, nine and zero. He had left her, and she hadn't thought much on him since, he might as well be dead for all she cared; he had abandoned her anyways. She wore the face of a homely common girl, awkward freckles covered a big nose, and her teeth sat crookedly in her mouth. She looked nothing like the Arya Stark that everyone at the palace had greeted with fake smiles, turning around to whisper curious things behind corners and kitchen doors.

There was something gnawing away at her insides, the way Jon had looked at her as he and Sansa had explained the situation, they hadn't asked but rather told, the council wouldn't be happy until the threat had gotten eliminated Jon assured her. Arya had been the image of icy indifference, telling them that there was no where they could keep her, she would be gone and they would never find her again, she promised. This was a part of the old Arya that came bubbling to the surface, the rash spiteful Arya, that she had tried to kill so many times; but she couldn't seem to remove that part of herself.

They had locked the doors and posted guards outsides, and she had laughed at the effort there were whispers in the hallway afterwards she heard Jon and Sansa's hushed discussion about her.

"That can't be Arya that _women_ in there she is deadly, beautiful, but ultimately deadly, and dark she has done things. You can see it in her eyes." Jon sounded disappointed and distressed, his words low and fast; Sansa looked on with a knowing nod of her head. "Jon, we have all done things. She has been in Braavos for seven years, alone, and thinking us all dead, I'd be surprised if she _was_ the same. That is Arya no doubt though, when she stole your horse, and when she drops her wall for half a second looking at Bran and Rickon, that's her."

Sansa was no longer the fool she had been Arya recognized, and she saw that her sister had seen and done things herself; she may still giggle and titter like an idiot but she had secrets of her own that much was obvious. Dropping out the window and running her way along the wall had been easy; getting by the guards easier, she had been well enough away when the bells started ringing, curiously she hadn't felt nervous just simply changing her face and curling up in some alley waiting for morn.

Arya had spent the next day making her way towards and through the fishmongers square, watching the gold cloaks frantically look for her she smiled an inward secret smile and continued on in her folly. It had been fun, spending her day watching people barter at the stalls that were set up, she walked around finding a relatively okay and changed into a big simple looking fellow, spending the night there.

Arya was in Flea Bottom now wearing the skin of the girl from before; she remembered her days of begging through the streets, and scrounging for food like a common street rat. She had continued living like that for a while and had grown accustomed to the empty growl in her stomach;she was able to take care of herself among these people, she understood them better than the highborn and royalty. Pretending to dig through her clothes for two coppers she bought a melon from a child vendor who was skin and bone; pulling a dagger from underneath her cloak she sliced the melon, the child flinching didn't escape her but she ignored it. Handing back one half, she had noticed the child looking at the melons hungrily, but guessed he wasn't allowed to eat them.

The child smiled a crooked yellow toothed smile and she sat next to him for a moment; watching people walk back and forth they both savored the sweet fruit, her in silence him in a high voice as he babbled on to her.

Surveying the crowd she saw a man with shockingly blue hair walking down the street, he seemed to draw attention but was on good terms with everyone receiving kisses blown high from windows above, and sending a little girl with a penny along, she almost immediately disliked the man. Watching him he wore common clothes not too nice but not as poor as most the people here, so that brought her first hint of suspicion. Then the way we walked, it was a mix between regal and stealthy; like a king but also a warrior she watched looking down hoping he didn't come over to them; fate wasn't on her side though and he looked towards her and the boy, whose name she learned was Garran, with a satisfied grin on his face.

Arya watched him with murky green, narrowed eyes that weren't her own, and he returned her hostility with a smirk.

"Boy, I'd like to buy the cart please." He said in a deep rumbling voice, one she found too familiar. As well as his eyes which were blue, but looked almost purple. Staring for a second, at the fair skin, she put it together quickly, looking down suddenly very nervous and feeling very foolish. Interesting the King had a common interest with her, he preferred to be with his people rather than up with the highborn lords and ladies; even more curious though he wasn't looking for her and had no guard with him.

Garran gaped like a fish for a second before scrambling up to his feet "I… I let me get me boss, he will want to meet you. Aye" The boy looked down at Arya who looked up at him glad for somewhere to look other than the King in disguise. "Cat will you watch the cart?" He used the false name she had given him, and she nodded before settling back down to where she sat perched on the cart.

"Cat is it? When I was across the seas in the free cities there was a Cat of the Canals, she was fabled the best fighter in all of Braavos. You wouldn't happen to be this Cat would you?" It was definitely Aegon she knew, but he had no idea. How could he she looked a completely different person but she knew him, he didn't sound as arrogant anymore although there was still this itching feeling that felt close to hatred when he talked.

Arya just shook her head the greasy thin mop of dull blond shaking back and forth with her, but it surprised her that he had been in Braavos. He didn't have the tanned skin of Braavos, but she was already losing the sun kiss to her as well, so she didn't think he was lying. She had of course been Cat of the Canals although using a totally different face then; she wasn't so fond of this one, only using it when she needed to fit in and not be noticed too much, but it wasn't working out as well as she hoped.

"Mute I see, well it's a shame. I guess I will have to fill the silence…" And Aegon went off talking, obviously he liked to hear himself speak; he talked about common things, people and places and news and while it annoyed her how he babbled she guessed she had been quick to judge. As the minute wore on she found herself hating his voice less and less, although she still didn't like him she reminded herself, he was an arrogant prick.

Aegon had seen the melons and had been drawn to the homely girl perching on the cart they were in, he didn't know why, she was silent and not a beauty in anyway but he wanted to talk to her. Plus he knew how Daenerys loved melons and how poor the people here were. Buying the whole cart may have been excessive but Aegon had always been rash, and the melons looked really good.

Why he wasn't leading the charge for his future wife, was because she had ran away from the thought of marrying him, and if she was truly so weak that she couldn't face an arranged marriage he didn't want her. He needed a strong wife, one that would bare his children since Daenerys couldn't. There had been an arrangement between the two, they weren't truly married although they fashioned themselves King and Queen; Daenerys didn't want to wed because she knew she couldn't bear him or anyone any sons and he guessed she might be in love with another. They had an agreement that they could seek whatever companionship with whomever they wanted, as long as Aegon didn't father any bastards and eventually would get another Queen to make sure the Targaryens didn't die out.

He had been lust driven at the sight of the wild Arya Stark, but she had ran away and he wouldn't chase her; he could find some other if she wouldn't wed.

Aegon smiled his smile at the melon maid he decided to call her; she seemed shy with words although she didn't seem to hold back with her glares. If he kept talking it might loosen her tongue so he went off it, was something he had learned when he was young and wanted to get girls to speak; talking to them first was a good idea.

Aegon liked getting out of the Red Keep, and liked spending time out with the common people; they were more his style anyways. He had grown up a sellsword, and while he had never been as poor as some of these people, he hadn't had many riches as he did now. Aegon felt a certain responsibility to the people, so he gave back as much as he could, and he had been told it wasn't okay to do it as himself; so he would take the juice of blackberries and turn his light hair blue for a day.

The fat man, who obviously owned half the vendors in the city from the jingle of his coin pocket and the rolls that suggested at plenty to eat, waddled over eyeing the Cat and shooing her off the cart; the boy scampered behind him and nodded. The fat man smiled a big false smile and told him the price, in a voice thick with greed. Aegon doubted the boy even got a stag for all the hard work he did, and this man probably got to sit around and make forty dragons a day.

Aegon nodded slowly and began bartering, he had the money the man had first said but it was part of the fun getting the price as low as he could. It lasted a good ten minutes, the back and forth until they settled on a fair price, and Aegon got him to throw in the cart too so he may wheel the melons back with him. When the fat man finally waddled away, his coin pocket jingling considerably more than before, Aegon turned hoping to find Cat still around. He wished to talk with her but she was nowhere to be found, and he frowned slightly disappointed before pushing the heavy cart back down the way he had come.

Arya had snuck off watching the rest of the happenings from behind another cart, the whole of Flea Bottom smelled like pig and dung but it didn't bother her it was a welcome difference from spoiled fish and oysters which had been her permanent perfume for years. Arya followed him all the way back to the Red Keep and with a quick transformation she was herself again tall and narrow and wild.

It was about time for supper and Arya found herself climbing back up the wall she paused in her streaking across the sky to turn and look at the sunset how cliché a part of her teased but Arya slapped that part and smiled slightly. The world was fading to dark in a fiery display or oranges and reds the suns last Huzzah it would seem and she turned away continuing on. Vaulting into her room she landed in a crouch not expecting anyone to be in her room she stumbled back at the sight of Sansa sitting equally shocked on her bed.

"Seven hells Arya Stark where have you been." Sansa said standing smoothing out the blue dress that curved around the very obvious bump in her stomach before folding her hand over her stomach almost protectively. Arya looked caught for a second between jumping back out the window and facing Sansa. With a sigh she shed the dirty smelling clothes she had on and put on a nicer cleaner pair of breeches and shirt glaring at the way the material stretched around her bosom, Arya had always hated her womanly figure that had started to develop and now it was getting harder and harder to wear men's clothes and not be obscene, but she refused to wear a dress.

Sansa waited patiently for a reply very tolerant of her sister she didn't have it in her to argue with someone she thought dead.

"Gods Sansa why do you care I mean I was gone for seven years and you never thought to look for me I don't see why two days is a…" Arya turned and froze Sansa had tears in her eyes bright shining tears in her beautiful blue eyes. Arya finally took in Sansa's state her dress looked rumpled and her hair wasn't brushed into perfection or put into some elaborate bun and she had cried before Arya had entered they weren't new tears. Her sister was a mess of tears and hair and Arya realized she was the reason.

"Sansa I…" Arya began but she had never been good at these things and didn't really know how to comfort someone so she just stepped forwards and hugged her sister it was weird and she didn't know where to put her hands. Deciding on her back she squeezed her sister softly in an oddly warm embrace Sansa sniffled slightly she even looked pretty when crying Arya thought with a sigh.

"I'm back I'll do what I have to do to keep our family safe." Arya spoke softly reassuringly but she wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure herself of Sansa.


	4. Dancing with a Dragon

**Okay so this is very long overdue, and I know I'm never on time, but there has been a huge swell of things to do which is odd because I usually am doing nothing. One of the main reasons I started writing this fanfiction, because it was fun and a time killer which I can usually use. I will try and get back on schedule but until I say otherwise expect odd updates. **

**Disclaimer: don't own the characters or world just like them so much. **

Arya and Aegon 4

Arya waited outside of the dining hall with Sansa, she didn't understand why she had to wear a dress, or why they had to be introduced, but she had to make up for worrying Sansa, and she had promised she would do whatever it took. Sansa had gasped at the harsh way she treated her body, with tight wrappings to hide her maiden figure and no dresses to speak of in her possession; she had whisked the very reluctant, hesitantly compliant women off to her room to look for a dress and bathe she had to look her best for dinner Sansa assured. Arya didn't know why, it was dinner just like any other dinner, but Sansa had looked at her tersely and explained how all the court and any person of importance would be there tonight. It was going to be announced her marriage, and she finally understood why the guard had been in such a rush; she was needed that night they had already invited everyone.

So she had been forced into a tub, and scrubbed until her skin was red; then plucked out, and pulled and sucked into a red dress. It was Sansa's dress but she claimed it was 'too long and had matched horribly with her hair'. Where it was long on Sansa, it was just long enough on Arya, barely making it but making it nonetheless.

Arya looked down at herself feeling much like a roasted chicken at a feast, plucked and primped to perfection then waved about in front of everyone, trying to catch their eye and entice them to take a bite. She wanted no man to even chance a glance though, and especially no one to take a bite, but there wasn't much she could do about the way he breast had been grabbed and pushed up by the corset; trying to make a special appearance of their own she suspected. There was also the fact that she couldn't breathe, but her sister had let her keep her hair down; she much preferred the more northern look plus, it suited her more Sansa had agreed, and she had let the wavy curls stay natural.

Looking sideways she chanced a glance at Sansa who looked radiant as ever, prettier in a much more delicate traditional way; breathing as best as she could her palm sweated a bit and she slid them down the material of her dress earning a glare. "Fear cuts deeper than swords" She reminded herself in a whisper earning this time a peculiar glance but no comment; and then they were being announced, and Arya suddenly realized that Sansa was in fact her Liege Lady, the Lady of Winterfell, and she felt unexplainably proud of her prissy sister right then.

Walking in, back straight, Sansa floated and Arya stalked, it was grace but a totally different kind; neither made a sound besides the soft swishing of dresses as all eyes stayed on them. Everyone rose in the hall including the Dragon Queen and King, and Arya almost blushed but didn't; setting her shoulders back she felt eyes prickling on her skin, many not on her face, which was uncomfortable.

Once they got to the high table where John stood next to Daenerys his eyes ghosting sideways in a curious way Aegon smiled and bid them seated starting the feast.

Aegon had only eyes for Arya as she walked in, he had thought her wild and intriguing in men's clothes but in womens clothes she was a pure gem. Still the wolfish quality that set her apart, but she let the feminine beauty that she hid show through, and he couldn't take his eyes off her chest, although not as remarkably big as some women, and the curve of the dress that hugged her slim waist.

As she sat he watched the way her locks framed her face, although he would like to see her smile; all she did was listen, occasionally jesting with her brothers, or peeking a look at him which he returned with a curious smug grin. The dinner was long and he was full quick but he still sampled things, sending them to people around the room as expected. Aegon had found out the system for the food that was not eaten and had been enraged, they usually simply let it rot or fed it to the animals, and he had ceased this practice at once sending the left overs to all of Kings Landing. When the palace feasted so did the lands, and the Targaryen King and Queen seemed well-loved, by their home at least.

Aegon looked down at his wine goblet and then across the hall his eyes meeting a pair of shockingly blue orbs, the strong jaw line and black hair gave his Baratheon blood away, but he was only a lesser lord and a raised bastard at that. His icy looks had a sense of insolence to them though, but he looked away his eyes trailing to Arya she seemed oblivious to the silent stare down for her; she was listening to Tyrion animatedly, tell the tale of how he had met with Daenerys which shocked and caught Aegons attention. Tyrion didn't smile but there was a lightness in his eyes as Arya spoke something low and quick and he nodded they seemed to get along at least.

With one last glance at the man who had been glaring at him and staring at Arya all night Aegon stood his glass coming with him as he was about to give a toast. He smiled brightly as comely as any king could be and raised his voice.

" I hope the food has been to your liking and the entertainment so far pleasing but 'tis not a mystery why this feast has been put together. I am officially announcing that I and Lady Arya Stark are to be wedded in two weeks' time…" There was a pause as an excited or unexcited murmur fell over the crowd and Aegon smiled brighter if that was possible "twas all I had to say. Now I believe we dance." Aegon announced and music started up.

Standing he rounded the table and bowed low in front of Arya taking her hand and pressing it to his lips a grin split his face and he stood straight again.

"May I have this dance" He said formally and Arya looked almost shocked for half a second before masking it with cool indifference; yanking her hand out of his she was about to reject him wholeheartedly before Sansa tapped her chin, and looked sideways standing and taking Willis's hand, who smiled sweetly and they went too join the growing crowd on the dance floor.

Arya stared into beautiful purple eyes for a moment only, before tearing her eyes away and standing and putting her hand back out for Aegon to take, but he just smiled and turned walking to the floor expecting her to follow. Sending a glare at his back she hoped it would drive a whole straight through his heart, although her inner prayers were not answered and they walked out onto the dance floor without incident.

He was lithe and graceful but also powerful all the qualities of a great knight and a king she supposed. He took her hand, and the other slid around her waist; the gaze she pierced him with warned to not let that hand drop any further than it was already sitting. While there looks may have clashed their dancing didn't they were butter, smooth and fluid as they swished across the dance floor putting many others to shame with the natural way their bodies seemed to conform with each other's. Aegon wasn't too strong of a leader and it matched Arya's more aggressive female style she allowed herself to be lead but also retained control over what she did.

There was silence for the first few moments as they stared at each other one with amusement, desire, curiousness all wrapped up in a surprisingly modest smile that lacked of arrogance and the other with hidden contempt and a veiled expression void of emotion.

"I have spent time in Bravoos myself what exactly where you doing while you were there Milady." It sounded like idle conversation but they both knew better.

"Wouldn't you love to know?" Her response fast and biting just like her he smiled brighter and increased the pace they twirled as the song got quicker. Aegon was having trouble keeping his eyes on her face and not the gentle rise and fall of her bosom that was so close to his own chest. Looking down at her they stood right in his line of vision but he had graciously, and which such amount of difficulty, not taken one glance at them no matter how much he wanted to. He however could feel the delicate curve of her waist against his palm and the taut muscle of her back toned unlike most women.

"I actually would but if Milady doesn't want to share then I shall not force her. You know you are exotic in men's clothes but you should try dresses more often the suit you very much so." He let the hand drop further down her waist passing just below the small of her back looking straight into her eyes and grinning.

"Oh and wouldn't you like to see me in nothing?" She questioned causing him to sputter slightly while she had the time to dig her nails into his shoulder causing the hand to quickly slide back up the way it came from. "Call me Arya and this is a onetime thing meaning don't get used to it. Don't do that if you'd like to continue to be able to make children." Her voice was smooth a purr as she leaned forwards to whisper it in his ear, before moving back to her original position as the song came to an end.

Arya glance up at him he was very handsome and made her stomach churn with his beautiful eyes; but he was standing in her way and while she wouldn't get rid of him she needed ways around him. She didn't hate him as much as she had, but there was still a general dislike to the fact he was king and was forcing her into marriage.

"Shall we go for another…" Aegon was cut off by a form stepping close to them tall and trim the man was huge with a great mop of black hair slightly curling; the man who had been glaring at him all night, Aegon realized with sudden contempt and hatred. The man was well built with broad shoulders and bulging muscles not hidden in the gold doublet with the stag of house baratheon on it, but his waist was slim and he had a certain roughness to him, the exact opposite of the Dragon King dark and big, the man was built for strength.

"May I cut in." He said broodingly his voice sounded slightly slurred, he had some to drink but he stood and didn't sway, and while Aegon really didn't want him anywhere near his future bride he couldn't say no.

"I'll assume you're talking about Lady Arya it has been quite some time since a man asked me to dance. Of course." Aegon dropped Arya's hand and stepped away keeping his eye on the two; he asked some random highborn women all giggly and smiles to dance so he could stay close enough to see them.

Arya turned towards her new partner ready to shake her head and refuse but was caught off-guard by blue eyes so familiar and the rest seemed familiar as well like memories from a long time ago. He was handsome but in a very different way than Aegon with a hard jaw line and a powerful build he made her feel small even though she wasn't at all for a women. Taking her hand into his she noticed the way his palms were calloused like he worked with them, also different then the soft skin of the king.

There was a moment of silence like with Aegon but with this man it was much worse he stared directly into her eyes, no tact he stared and stared his hand tightly clasping her waist like he was afraid she might slip away.

Finally she broke and opened her mouth "May I ask you name?" She said politely looking back into his eyes. He shook his head his mouth turning down at the corners then he spoke and his voice broke through her layers enticing memories from seven years ago breaking through all kinds of layers and walls with his words.

"You don't recognize me do you, I haven't stopped thinking about you since the day you were taken from me." He said low his voice a rumble and she dropped his hands stepping away as clear shock broke through her mask.

"Gendry" She whispered before running away or the best she could do in the shoes and the dress; in her haste someone stepped on the back of her dress and she was on her back staring up at the ceiling as things flashed across her eyes, memories and things she had hidden, tucked away inside her head. Pushing herself up all eyes were on her but she only saw three sets grey ones just like her own all the way across at the table stared pulled in confusion, purple eyes were running towards her concern present. and blue stood close staring a mix of longing and regret and anger as they turned towards the purple. Arya couldn't handle any of it yanking off the high pinching shoes on her feet she was up and had a much better time elbowing her way out she ran fast disappearing out the door in a heartbeat.

…

Arya had somehow found her way to a passage that lead down almost through a dungeon of sorts although there were no cells but rather doors pulling open a heavy wooden door she plunged into darkness her eyes acclimated quickly to the lack of light and she began making out shapes in the dim room, and suddenly she was standing in the jaws of giant beast, a skeleton but still amazing in its own way.

She had been I here once before a long time ago back in the days of childhood, and stepping forwards she pressed her hand against the bone; it was warm enough to make her pull her hand away quickly. It seemed to her that there was no escape from the dragon, whether it be prince or actual beast she was stuck here with them, and her family would soon be going back home since the actual wedding wasn't for another two moons. Sliding down she sat against the bone and let her head fall into her hand for a moment.

"Arya?" The name echoed around and she turned quickly her eyes wide and her face pale.


End file.
